Ask FemPoland
by HarryPotterFanatic17
Summary: Lithuania wants FemPoland to get a bit more confident around strangers...so he tells her to do this...  ask her your questions
1. Introductions and like junk

**Like...hi**

**So,... Liet said i should like totally do this "Ask a nation" thing where you like totally send me letters and junk to boost my self-esteem and stuff around strangers...**

**More to like totally FREAK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME! I AM LIKE TOTALLY SCARED OF STRANGERS!AND WHATS LIKETHE WORST THING...HE KNOWS THAT! Wa-**

**((Poland, all you have to do is answer their questions. You don't have to meet them)) **

**Oh...like why didn't you just tell me in the first place Liet...**

**like totally send me your letters...**

**FemPoland x**


	2. RiceKitty98

RiceKitty98

Hey Poland!

I'm Atlantis! I know I'm supposed to be dead but I'm alive, HAHA! So my question is...

Are you a fan of My Little Pony?

I hope we can be friends, you seem pretty cool. :)

-Atlantis

**Like hey Atlantis**

**OH MI GAWD! I like totally love My Little Pony! They are like totally cute! My favourite is Rainbow Dash =)**

**Aw thanks, i would totally love to be friends**

**FemPoland x**


	3. kikipalmer21

Dear Poland,

Hi! I'm Wisconsin, one of Americas kids! I'm confused , though.,,, I thought you were a guy!

**Like hi Wisconsin…**

**Sorry to totally confuse you….but I have been like totally genderbent!**

**Stupid admin, she like totally forgot to put it in the story description! =P**

**FemPoland x**


	4. VstavajSonce

Poland,

I'm glad you agreed to send these letters. It'll boost your confidence and all. Just as a warning, if anyone sends a letter, try to keep from threatening them.

With Love,

Lithuania

**OMG! LIET! –glomps him-**

**You, like, sent me a letter…that's like totally adorable!**

**Why, do you think I would threaten people? Seriously, unless they're like mean and junk then I wouldn't say anything against them.**

**Your, like, such a worry-wart…you should like totally relax….your cuter when you smile…. **

**With Love**

**FemPoland xxx **


	5. CapoDiTuttiCapi

Yo,

Hiya, Po! I haven't seen you in years! And I like, miss you. So, since I've got the highest Polish recedency outside of Poland. Same with Lithuanians... Oh well, just wanted to write and see how you're doing, so, um, yeah.

Bye and stuff,

Illinois

**Like hey Illinois**

**It has been like ages! I'm totally good thanks**

**How are you?**

**FemPoland x**


	6. kikipalmer21 2

Dear Poland,

Hi! Again. Yeah, admins can be REALLY annoying , do you want to come over and ride my ponies sometime ? My Dad said you can, as long as you don't try and make my Capitol Warsaw; he said if u do that, he'll go Russia on you.

Bye!

Wisconsin

**Like hey again Wisconsin;**

**Totally.**

**You have ponies! I would totally love to come over to ride them!**

**Pft why would I make your capital Warsaw... RUSSIA! EEP! IF I WANT TO APPLY THE POLAND RULE ON ****ANYONE**** IT WOULD BE HIM! HE IS TOTALLY SCARY...AND HE LIKE TOOK LIET AWAY ='(**

**But don't worry, I won't do that to you...you can, like, keep Madison...**

**FemPoland x**


	7. VstavajSonce 2

Poland,

*Staggers back* F-Feli...

All I'm saying is, please be nice. Not everyone gets your... humor.

I'm worried about your well being. I'm looking after you, because we're friends, and I care.

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

**NYEH LIET! -hugs him to make him stay-  
><strong>

**They, like, don't... –saddens-**

**Pft, i totally don't need you to look after me... –sees the last part of that sentence- you...care about me? –smiles and blushes-**

**I have like totally changed my mind, you can, like, look after me...  
><strong>

**With Love**

**FemPoland xxx  
><strong>


	8. VstavajSonce 3

Poland,

Hey, don't be sad. It means you're unique..

Of course I care, you're a good friend of mine, after all. I love you, Poland. Oh, I gotta go, Belarus and I have a date.

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

**LIET**

**-smiles- like thanks...**

**-blushes- I love you too Liet...a lot...**

**Ah...you're totally going on a date –smiles weakly-like have fun**

**With Love**

**FemPoland xxx**


	9. VstavajSonce 4

Poland,

No worries.

Is something wrong? You seem a bit upset...

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

**Liet…**

**-sighs- no, there's like nothing wrong….. –looks at the floor-**

**With Love**

**FemPoland xxx**


	10. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory

Hey Poland

I be New Mexico! So I was thinking, you like Lithuania right? Well the only way to stop him from going on dates with Belarus is get some rope, a chair and tie him to th-jjdybmmduv!

Ok I'm Kiki, don't listen to what New Mexico says unless you really want to seem crazy...The only reason she's in my house is she did a ghost prank to America and she's not allowed near him for a month...Bai!

~K and NM

**Like hey**

**-blushes- Since you, like, asked New Mexico, I'll tell you...I, like, love Liet...a lot...-sighs- but i guess i have to totally think about what he wants... i-if he wants t-to date Belarus...he can, if thats what, like, makes him happy...**

**Kiki, i like totally wasn't even planning on it, i could never, like hurt Liet. Thanks for the totally good advice though =)**

**-smiles weakly- that's, like, a really funny story about why she is totally staying with you though...**

**FemPoland x**


	11. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 2

Poland

No offense but he's messed up if going out with Belarus makes him happy, last time she broke all his fingers! I know how to get him to like you! *Runs off*

Eh-heh, I... Better go chase her down before she starts World War 3 somehow...but first I have a question! Wanna have a sleep over! Bai! *Rushes off to get New Mexico*

~K & NM

**Like hey again**

**I totally agree, but, like, i just want him to be happy...and even though it totally brakes my heart to see him getting hurt by her...he like, obviously loves her more then me. -sighs-...so, like yeah...i just, like, wish that he could see how much i love him...**

**OMG! I would totally love too have a sleepover...its been, like, AGES since i last had one...**

**Well you, like, better go get her...where theres a Belarus, theres like, always a Russia –shudders-**

**FemPoland x**


	12. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 3

NM: Oh Russia's not a prob! I loves Russia! *whispers* Just don't tell my dad  
>I said that...<p>

K: *face palm*

NM: I was just gonna make Belarus disappear for a while ^-^;

K: How did America convince me to take care of you? Anyways The sleep over  
>will be awesome case I'll finally have company from someone other that New<br>Mexico!

NM: Hey! That's hurtful!

~K & NM

**Czesc**

**You, like...love...Russia... O.O...BUT HES TOTALLY SCARY! But dont like totally worry, I wont, like, tell your dad...**

**That will be totally fun, I really do, like, need some more friends... ^^**

**FemPoland x  
><strong>


	13. VstavajSonce 5

Poland,

Hey. I'm looking after you, remember? You can tell me what's wrong. I know  
>when you're upset, you know I do.<p>

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

**LIET! **

**-sighs- i, like, know...**

**Well... –blushes- i really, really, like, love you...and well, you could say im totally jelous of you and Belarus...but, like, it not just jelousy...i am kinda, like, worried about you...she totally BROKE YOUR FINGERS! I just, like, dont like to see you getting hurt...coz I love you so much...-crys-**

**With all my love**

**FemPoland xxx**


	14. VstavajSonce 6

Poland,

Listen, I can take care of myself, it's just Belarus. No worries. You know, I thought for a while that our friendship was a bit one-sided, but I'm glad you care about me so much. I love you, too, Poland.

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

**Liet **

**JUST Belarus? Now you're just being totally ridiculous...we both know she means like, the world to you...and I'm just your best friend that you're totally stuck with to look after...**

**Just like, admit it...you totally love her more than me...**

**I like, love you too, Liet...more than you'll ever know...**

**With Love**

**FemPoland xxx**


	15. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 4

NM: *Eye twitches* he's not scary! He's just misunderstood :3

K: *Rolls eyes* Suuurrrreee

NM: YOU STFU ABOUT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!

K: o.e Anyways the sleep over will beee tonight cause I'm stuck in a house with JUST New Effing Mexico! No one should be put under that kind of pressure!

NM: *is still talking about Russia* if only I was Alaska then I could be near him...

K: *sobs* Make it stooopppp

NM: Lithuania is being very oblivious to how you feel...I know how you feel, Russia seems to not acknowledge that he loves me too

K: HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! You creep him out...

~K & NM

**You two, and your, like, arguments =P**

**I am totally sorry New Mexico, but i agree with Kiki...Russia is scary...then again, if you like, love him, you should totally tell him how you feel. That's what i, like, did... but even though i told Liet how i feel, he seems totally distant...IT'S LIKE TOTALLY NOT FAIR! –bursts into tears-**

**I totally can't wait for the sleepover, Kiki. It will be like totally fun!**

**Like, see you tonight**

**FemPoland x**


	16. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 5

K: *Pats Polands Back* There There, New Mecico has told Russia at least 50  
>time that she lo-*Sees NM on the phone* I mean 51 timed that she loves him, he<br>just walks away slowly...

NM: TT-TT He hung up on me

K: Im sure the party will cheer you both up!

~K & NM

P.S. How can one dude be that oblivious when you tell him you love him over  
>and over?<p>

**-smiles with amusement- wow...that's like totally a lot of times...**

**Don't, like, worry New Mexico... at least we, like, have something in common with each other =)**

**Wait, I like totally thought it was a sleepover...OMG,THERES GONNA BE A LIKE PARTY? –fan-girl squeal- i like totally can't wait!**

**FemPoland x**


	17. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 6

K: It can't be a sleep over if ya never sleep so it's a Slumber Party!  
>*dances*<p>

NM: *Sigh* That's basically the same thing Kiki...

K: Im also going to invite Hungary, Seychelles, Belgium, Liechtenstein, but  
>Switzerland might kill me, and Ukraine to the slumber party!<p>

~K & NM

**-laughs-that's totally true New Mexico...**

**Cool, i will like, see you all later then...**

**Hopefully the thing with Liet will be like totally sorted by then**

**FemPoland x**


	18. VstavajSonce 7

Poland,

That's not what I meant by "Just Belarus". And now, who are you to say? IRS  
>not like you know my feelings for everyone.<p>

And what do you mean by that? You've got me all confused.

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

**Liet...**

**I'm sorry...this is like totally my fault...i was totally too self concerned with my own feelings about the whole situation...but since you, like, asked i will explain...i am like feeling a bit unloved at the moment, and i'm totally missing the times of the common-wealth...and it's just all totally stressing me out...sorry i got, like, all worked up... –hugs him-**

**Btw, what did you mean by like "IRS"?**

**With Love**

**FemPoland xxx**


	19. VstavajSonce 8

[[ Pffftt.. I was on my iPod when I write this, auto-correct changed "its" to  
>"IRS" xD Oh, BTW, Liet is SO oblivious, its fun writing as him]]<p>

Poland,

No, its fine. Well, actually, its not, seeing as how're you're feeling  
>unloved. I am a bit upset about that. You know how much I love you, Poland, so<br>you shouldn't ever feel that way.

Sometimes I miss the commonwealth, too. But, where we are now isn't so bad.  
>*Pats her head*<p>

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

**((I have an I-phone...and i HATE the spell-cheaker...its soooooooooo annoying. I can see the obliviousness =P))**

**LIET!**

**-smiles and blushes-Like really? -hugs him tighter and sighs- oh i totally miss these times...**

**When we had the common-wealth, we were, like, closer...that's the like main reason i miss it...you seem totally distant nowadays, with Belarus and all...**

**I love you Liet...**

**With Love**

**FemPoland xxx**


	20. VstavajSonce 9

Poland,

Hey, you shouldn't miss them. I'm here anytime you need someone.

The commonwealth was a bit awkward. Since we were technically married. I'll  
>try not to be so distant.<p>

I love you, too, Poland. You're my best friend.

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

**LIET!**

**-smiles- i know you totally are...**

**-laughs and blushes slightly-yeah, it was totally awkward now looking back on it...**

**And you're totally my best friend too, I will love you forever...3**

**With love**

**FemPoland xxx**


	21. kikipalmer21 3

Dear Poland,

Good! It gets kinda boring around hear, the only person I have to play with us  
>Michigan, so I'm happy you'll come over! Poor Lithuania... Hmm... Good. I like<br>Madison.

Bye!

Wisconsin

**Like hey, Wisconsin**

**Can't wait, its gonna be totally fun.**

**I know...he's, like, been through alot**

**Like see you soon**

**FemPoland x**


	22. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 7

*After Party*

NM: Uuuugggghhhh turn the sun off!

K: I told you not to drink all that vodka!

NM: it was only...uh...7 bottles?

K: Yea sure. Hi Poland! New Mexico has a huge hangover... =.=* Anyways I had  
>fun and I seriously hope Lithuania stops being so oblivious...but I think<br>Russia and New Mexico would get married before Lithuania stops being so  
>oblivious...<p>

NM: Russia wuvs meh! You no nuffin 'bout our wuv!

K: Your voice is so slurred I can't understand what your saying...*Sighs* see  
>ya later Poland! good Luck with Lithuania!<p>

~K & NM

**Like hi guys**

**OMG! NEW MEXICO! Are you, like, ok? That's like totally a terrible hangover you got there...vodka is totally nasty stuff, hope you get better, like, soon**

**Like hey Kiki...me and Liet are totally fine now...at least i like, totally think so...thanks anyways**

**I will like totally see you later**

**FemPoland x**


	23. EVERYONE, LIKE TOTALLY PAY ATTENTION!

LIKE HEY!

Thanks for all your totally awesome letters...Liet was right, it actually did, like, help with my self esteem...so like thanks to all those who sent me stuff...

But like since no one is sending me anything...i just wanted to say like, bye and junk, and this might be my last letter...

But...you can still totally send me stuff ((review on this chapter)) if you want to totally talk to me...I'm not like closing this or junk...and of course, i will still like totally reply if you like do...

But if not...bye

FemPoland x


	24. kikipalmer21 4

Dear Poland,

Yep. I can't wait either. And yeah , he has been through a lot...But why  
>doesnt everyone gang up on Russia? Everyone together would probably be able to<br>subdue him long enough to declare their independence..

Can't wait,

Wisconsin.

**Like hey Wisconsin**

**-is excited- like yay!**

**I totally agree, but even though he has been through alot, he is such a sweetheart**

**I like, dont know, but he is totally scary...so like yeah**

**Like, i will totally see you soon**

**FemPoland x**


	25. Tobi's Only Girl

...H-hi...I-I'm Georgia...R-Russia's little b-brother...um...d-do...do y-you  
>h-hate...my big brother?<p>

Georgia, the country

**Like hey Georgia**

**Aw, you are totally adorable... –sqee-**

**I like dont hate him... but he is just totally scary sometimes...and he took Liet away...and like yeah...**

**You can say i totally dislike him, but not like hate...**

**FemPoland**

**P.S. Can i like totally hug you? Youre like totally sweet ...**


	26. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 8

Dear Poland,

Sorry I haven't been writing New Mexici is on a rampage and has locked me in a  
>room with no ways of communication, if you wanna know why I insulted<br>Russia...,New Mexico's scary when you insult Russia...

~Kiki

**Like hey Kiki**

**OMG! ARE YOU LIKE TOTALLY SEROIS? Ok i will totally make a vow to never insult Russia in front of New Mexico...despite my, like, need to...**

**Are you, like, ok though? How long did she, ike, keep you in there for?**

**FemPoland x**


	27. Guostechan

Hi Poland! I Guoste and I live in Lithuania. I wanted to ask do u want to go  
>shopping with meh? I need new clothes. I hate It fits me...*sob*<p>

**Like hey Guoste**

**Sure, i will totally go shopping with you. If pink isn't like, your style, I'm sure we can totally find something for you...what's your favourite colour?**

**OMG! You totally live in Lithuania! Can you like, say hi to Liet if you see him for me?**

**FemPoland x**


	28. Guostechan 2

Purple(dark violet) and black are my favorite colors! And yeah I can say hi  
>to him. But now hes stalking belarus who's stalking ivan.<p>

**Those like totally cool colours. We will like, sort something out. Belarus...Ivan...WAWAWAAAAA! **

**FemPoland x **


	29. Guostechan 3

Poland why do u like pink? But pink realy fits u. Do u like ice cream?

**Are you like seriously asking me that question? I like pink, coz it's like totally the best colour in the world ^^**

**Of course i totally love ice-cream...strawberry is like my favourite flavour, coz it's pink =D**

**What's yours?**

**FemPoland x**


	30. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 9

K: She kept me in a tiny dark closet for three weeks *cries* It was awful I'm  
>Claustrophobic!<p>

Nm: Your such a baby... I gave you food!

K: YOUR GOING BACK TO AMERICA'S THE MINUTE YOUR UNGROUNDED *Is rocking back  
>and forth in a corner*<p>

Nm: I think I broke her...

**-hugs Kiki- it's like, ok Kiki. At least you're like totally out now...i am claustrophobic too –shivers-**

**New Mexico...that's totally not nice, different people totally have different opinions, and you should like, respect them and junk...if Kiki doesn't like Russia as much as you like do, you can't like force her to have your views...**

**FemPoland x**


	31. TheShadowInTheNight

Dear Poland,

Gah, I need a better wordrobe, being in the middle of nowhere gets you so out  
>of style. HELP ME SHOP. But I would prefer as little pink as possible. I love<br>light blues. Anyways, how are you?

With love,

Ogygia

**Like hey Ogygia**

**I would totally LOVE to go shopping with you. I believe that like, wherever you are, style is always with you ^^**

**Light blue is a totally cool colour, my 2****nd**** favourite in fact...**

**I'm like, fine thanks. **

**FemPoland x**


	32. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 10

NM: *Eyes Twitch* She called him a drunk, sunflower commie freak

K: *calms diwn* Hey Poland! Guess what!

Nm: that was a quick recovery...

K: I heard this song called Young Girl Talking About Herself by Parry Gripp  
>and it remind me of you! I even found a Poland AMV for it! (<br>youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=7ut6qqMRLUM )

~ k & nm

**OMG I like totally love that song...it's like my ringtone and junk... =P**

**Ok New Mexico...that is like, pretty bad...**

**FemPoland x**


	33. Tobi's Only Girl 2

S-sure. I-I l-like hugs. W-w-why do y-you think b-big b-brother is s-s-scary?  
>H-he'll b-be s-sad w-when he r-reads y-your r-reply. H-he s-s-says n-nice<br>things about y-you a-and h-he w-was th-the one w-who s-suggested I-I w-write  
>to y-you. I-I'm s-sorry f-for m-m-my st-stutter. I-I'm r-r-really c-cold a-and<br>I-I don't h-have a s-sweater. I-Is it r-rude i-if I a-ask y-your age? I-I'm  
>t-tw-twelve.<p>

Dmitri Braginsky

G-Georgia

**-hugs him-YAY! You are totally cute...^^**

**Well...his kolkolkol thing just like totally freaks everyone out, plus the like purple aura doesn't help...and he took Liet away...and now Liet like, loves Belarus...-bursts into tears- a-and even th-though he said he l-loves me...it's totally hard to believe...i like have no idea what's going on between us...and i love him...so much...**

**Does he like really say nice stuff about me? Like what?**

**Like here –gives him the smallest sweater she owns- it's actually the only one that isn't like, pink. I got it when i was like, your age...**

**No prob, i am totally 19 ^^**

**FemPoland x**


	34. Tobi's Only Girl 3

*blushes and puts sweater on but is still cold* T-Thank y-you. D-Don't cry,  
>m-miss poland.*hugs you awkwardly*L-Liet d-does l-love you! H-h-he talks<br>a-about you a-alot. H-he w-was t-talking a-a-about b-buying a-an en-engagement  
>r-ring a-and- oops. I-I w-wasn't s-sposed t-to s-say that. B-big b-brother<br>s-says y-y-you a-are one o-of t-the p-prettiest n-nations in t-the w-w-world!  
>D-Don't w-worry a-about B-big sister. I-I'll k-keep h-her distracted. I-I just<br>h-hope s-she doesn't h-hurt m-me...c-could I-I v-visit y-you o-one d-day?

Dmitri Braginsky

**-Is hugged-**

**You're like, welcome –blinks away remaining tears-**

**Really?...OMG ARE YOU LIKE TOTALLY SERIOUS? –Fan-girl scream- ME AND LIET ARE TOTALLY GONNA GET MARRIED! What kind of things does he like, say about me?**

**One of the prettiest nations in like, the whole world….. RUSSIA said that?**

**-blushes-**

**Good luck, with like, trying to keep your sis distracted….oh and like, thanks for that too ^^**

**Sure, you can totally come and visit me anytime you want**

**FemPoland x**


	35. TheShadowInTheNight 2

Poland,

THANK YOU. Well, in the middle of nowhere, there is no word of style. Yea,  
>light blue is so pretty. Nope you do well in life.<p>

~Ogygia

**Like hey Ogygia**

**It's like no problem, seriously….**

**There HAS to be some kind of style where you are…..style is like, EVERWHERE!**

**Yeah it totally is…**

**I like do? Really?**

**FemPoland x**


	36. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 11

NM: *Is invading your personal space by reading your mail* What! Russia  
>thinks your pretty, well you are very pretty, but Why won't Russia say that<br>stuff about me?

K: NEW MEXICO! It's rude to go through people's mail! Sorry Poland ^-^;  
>Anyways I have a question, what is your color? mine is black<p>

NM: *whispers* Eeeemmmmooo

K: *glares*

~K & Nm

**You….like…..read my mail? That's totally not cool! **

**-shrugs- I have like, no idea….**

**PINK!**

**FemPoland x**


	37. NanaMii148

Hi Poland~!

I, like, totally love you !

Poland is awesome ! I love your ponies, I love your clothes, I love your  
>country, I love everything ! *hug you*<p>

But I thought you were a guy..! I prefer you as a guy but you're, like, still  
>Poland so you're awesome no matter your gender!<p>

I'm so happy that you agreed to answer our letters ! A lot of countries do it  
>actually ! But I never saw you doing it, so I'm happy you finally made it too<p>

Do you want to be my best frieeend ? :D

I'll send you a lot of awesome food and ponies~!

Love you,

Nanamii.

PS : Would you dance on hot stuff by bonna summer with me ? :3 I always dreamt  
>to sing this with someone and you seem so perfect for that kind of stuff !<p>

**Like hey Nanamii**

**-is hugged- Aw…like thanks ^^**

**Gender-bending is totally weird….but I'm totally glad you like think so….**

**Yeah, sending letters is totally fun, and if it wasn't for Liet, I wouldn't be doing it….so you should totally give him the credit**

**Sure we can be like, best friends ^^**

**Sounds totally cool….sure I'll totally sing with you…..even though I like don't know the song –goes to listen to it on youtube- =P**

**Love you too**

**FemPoland xx**


	38. RiceKitty98 2

Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while. Just didn't really know what to talk  
>about. Anyhow, I tried using eye makeup today. HOW do you get it off before<br>you shower or go to bed and it gets all smudgy? It's a lot harder than it  
>looks.<p>

-Atlantis

**Like hey again Atlantis**

**It's like ok**

**Erm...well...before you like have a shower or junk, you totally take some cotton-wool and eye makeup remover...and yeah, it should be totally simple what you do from there =D**

**Nice to like totally hear from you again ^^**

**FemPoland x**


	39. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 12

Poland,

Do you want to hit New Mexico? *Holds up a baseball bat* America said if she  
>does something really bad to hit her on the head with it. Don't worry it's not<br>made of wood, its that hard-ish foam baseball bat. And Pink is my second fave  
>color! I think Pink and Black look awesome together!<p>

~Kiki

**Erm...like, no thanks, it probably still will hurt her...so, like, yeah...no**

**So do I, they're totally awesome colours...together they are like, epically awesome! **

**FemPoland x**


	40. TheShadowInTheNight 3

Poland,

Still, thanks. When should we go? And there is no style in the middle of  
>nowhere. When there's no one there, there is no style. Of course you do<br>Poland. If you didn't would you have all the good friends you do?

~Ogygia

**Like hi Ogygia**

**Erm... I'm like, not sure...whenever suits you really.**

**If there is like, no style... you totally create it! I'll like totally help you**

**Aw, like thanks**

**FemPoland x**


	41. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 13

Poland,

*Dances* New Mexico was ungrounded today! So she went back home, finally peace  
>and quiet...<p>

*Door busts open and New Mexico appears* IM BAAACK

K: Nooooooo*Whimpers*

Nm: I got grounded again...Hi Poland! I must ask you, what is your fave food?  
>Mine be Hotdogs!<p>

~K & NM

**Just when you like thought you would totally get some peace…..**

**My like favourite food….. I never like, admitted it….but I ADORED Liet's sakotis'. They're totally delicious**

**FemPoland x**


	42. FlyingMintBunny101

Dear Poland

This is Santa Clara a city in California Usa

Have you ever heard of me I was founded in 1777,Im very old Ikr.

I was wondering if we could be friends?Im very shy but hella hyper and funny  
>when you get to know me :D<p>

**Like HEY!**

**Of course I like totally heard of you…**

**Like sure, I'd totally love to be friends. Its funny, coz that's what I'm like too ^^**

**FemPoland x **


	43. NanaMii148 2

Hi agaiiin~!

Yaaay ! I'm so happy you agreed to be my best friend ! *hug*

Haha, thanks to Liet then! I really like sending letters too, it's fun!

This song is awesome ! *starts singing and dancing*

Anyway, I'd love to study in Poland one day ! Where should I go ? I mean,  
>what's the best city ?<p>

Oh! And here's my awesome french food~! *gives him cake* (Yeah, I'm french~)  
>And there, a pony ! *hand him a pony*<p>

He's totally sweet and his name is Hermès like that amazing mark (Is that it  
>? Mark ? Or brand ? Arf, too complicated!) who makes beautiful clothes! Oh,<br>and like that Greek God.

Anyway !

Bye~!

**Like HI~!**

**-Is hugged- me too ^^**

**I totally know…I listened too it and remembered it like, instantly…I've just like not heard it in a while….-joins in-**

**There are like LOADS of great cities….Warsaw is like, a must see coz its totally the capital, other good ones are Gdansk or Krakow…hope that like totally helped ^^**

**Yum~! This food is totally great…PONIES –sqees-**

**BTW I am like totally a girl =)**

**FemPoland x**


	44. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 14

Poland,

Hmm, I've never tasted those before...Kiki is hiding under a blanket saying  
>'This is All A Dream' Poor confuses Kiki, this ain't a dream, Anyways I must<br>ask you another question! Do you believe in aliens?

~Karmen 'New Mexico' Jones

**Awwww like, poor Kiki….**

**They're like, a special kind of Lithuanian cakes that totally look like trees ^^**

**Erm...kinda. I guess with like Liet constantly talking about Tony every time I mension America, I guess that yeah, I like totally do believe in them. (Though I've never like, actually SEEN one before…I wish I could, that would be totally awesome).**

**FemPoland x**


	45. Fem Denmark

Hey Fem Poland what are your qualites and gifts

**O.O Like, w-who a-are you…..-is scared of strangers-**

**Erm…like, well….Liet, always said I'm totally confident and funny….though I totally doubt the "confident" part….I guess I'm only like that around like, people I know….**

**Please like, sign your name at the end of the next letter….**

**FemPoland x**


	46. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 15

NM: Tony is awesome! He owes me twenty bucks though...

K: *Is still hiding under blanket*

NM: Weeeeelllll I have no idea how to make Kiki stop hiding under that  
>blanket...Wait I have an idea...Oh Kiki! If you want your Prussia Plushie you<br>have to one out of the blanket!

K: *Rushes Out* Gimmie my Prussia plushie!

NM: *Giggles* She's obsessed with Prussia...

~K and NM

**Prussia totally attacked me once...and Liet too, it was like totally scary WAWAWA!**

**But plushies are totally adorable, me and Liet have a plushie of each other –blushes-**

**i wonder if Liet still like, has his one... **

**FemPolandx**


	47. NanaMii148 3

Hiiiii~!

Oh **, sorry! I'm just, like, totally used to see you as a boy!

Ah! I'm glad you remember this song :D I mean, it's an awesome song!

Okay! What do you take between the candyfloss and the huge lollipop ?

I should totally see if there's great collages there :D But well, there's  
>surely one i Warsaw but still! The others look great too!<p>

Aw, thank you! I love baking cakes ! When I'm stressed I bake some while  
>listening to some dancing songs! Totally relaxing!<p>

I can make you more if you want!

Take good care of Hermès! He's an awesome pony I swear!

NanaMii~

**Like hey~**

**It's like, ok. Don't worry about it...**

**It totally is an epically awesome song ^^**

**-giggles- BOTH!**

**Hope you, like totally find a good collage =D**

**That's totally cool. When I get stressed, apparently I'm totally scary, or so says Liet...well he like used to say it, but we like, hardly speak anymore...is Belarus totally prettier than me and junk?**

**I'd totally LOVE some more please...French food is like totally delicious ^^**

**Of course I will take care of him, ponies are like totally awesome and deserve to be totally loved...**

**FemPoland x**


	48. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 16

K: *Is cuddling Prussia plushie*

NM: Aww that's so sweet in a way Poland! I hope he still has it! BTW If you  
>see Belarus and she asks about me act like you don't know me, I Took her<br>Russia plushie and she's out to get me..,

~K & NM

**-smiles at Kiki- like aww**

**Yeah like so do i New Mexico. Don't worry, my lips are totally sealed. And anyways, I would like never even talk to Belarus...I totally hate her too much...**

**FemPoland x**


	49. NanaMii148 4

Hi again~!

I have tons of awesome songs on my ipod! But I'm frustrated. I'm at 2999  
>songs. Why not 3000 ?<p>

Anyway, I'd totally took both too! But if HAD to take only ONE... Well...  
>hum... I'd take the ... TOO HARD!<p>

Candyfloss I guess.

Who isn't scary when he's stressed ? You should totally do something relaxing  
>when you're stressed! It helps! I dance or bake! You should try!<p>

And you're SO much prettier than that **! She broke his **' fingers! It's  
>scary! I don't see why he's so obsessed about her! You're, like, totally<br>better! You're nicer, prettier, more clever, more caring, and you're  
>definitively not a ** like her.<p>

Sorry, I just hate Belarus.

Theeeeere~! *hands him more food* At my house there's always special plates!  
>My mom is an amazing cooker so she always make complicated and tasty food! I<br>try to be as good as her but I don't know if it works...

Great! I prefer horses, but ponies is almost the same right ?

Love youuu,

NanaMii~!

**Like hi again~!**

**Go and totally get 3000...**

**Yeah, I'd like totally take the candyfloss too...IT'S PINK! ^^**

**Well...nowadays I go horse-riding when I'm stressed. You can totally have some fresh air and its pretty relaxing too...and fun**

**I know she like totally did, and still, he's totally crazy for her...I would never like hurt him...I wish he would just see how much i like care for him...*bursts into tears* but like, whatever i do, it's like, never enough...**

**Like so do I...**

**Thanks *smiles weakly***

**Ponies are totally cuter though...**

**Love you too**

**FemPoland x**

**P.S: i'm totally a girl... **


	50. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 17

NM: Thanks!...Kiki's more obsessed with Prussia than I am with Russia!

K: Stay away from my Prussia plushie!

Nm: How did I become the mature one?...Anways I can't leave the house cause  
>Belarus is wanting to kill me, Kiki is off in la la land with her Prussia<br>plushie and we're low on food...

~K & NM

**WOW...that's totally obsessed then...**

**Like don't worry Kiki, you can totally keep your Prussia plushie...i certainly don't want it, coz i'm like totally fine with my one of Liet...**

**Can't you like do online shopping? **

**FemPoland x**


	51. NanaMii148 5

Aloha~

I definitively can't get use to the fact that you're a girl... Like, really.

Yes! That's what I did ! I just downloaded 83 songs! Now I have 3082 songs!

And it's funny how it melts in your mouth! I love candyfloss!

OH MY GOD! You just reminded me that I forgot to go horse riding! It was  
>today! Holy **! I, like, totally wanted to go!<p>

Okay. I'm starting to hate Lithuania because he made you cry. *take a big  
>breath* I need to control my anger.<p>

You'll totally get him at the end, I know it! It's in French people genetics.  
>We just know when it comes to love.<p>

Fight that **! Do you want me to punch her hard in the face ? I like, totally,  
>dream to do this to her!<p>

Yes, they're cuter that's for sure! But I love to feel tall for once~! So I  
>take the huge ones!<p>

With love,

NanaMii or Nana or Mii or whatever~!

**Czesc**

**No it seems that you, like, totally can't... =D**

**That's totally awesome! You should like go for 4000 now...**

**So do I! It's totally yummy!**

**Don't like get all angry at Liet...it's not his fault...I totally hope so...**

**Haha...I'm not like, the fighting type...you can, like go ahead, and make your dreams come true**

**-giggles- when I'm like, around Russia...I take the horses...it's totally awesome when you're taller than him =D**

**Love, FemPoland x**


	52. royaltruorange

Yo Poland,

This is the Philippines, you can call me Piri.

Hk:Like, you stole my 'like'. By the way, this is Hong Kong.

SK: YOU ALL ORIGINATED FROM ME DA ZE!

Piri: -rolls eyes- So, wanna go shopping or someting like that? I love  
>shopping! ^^<p>

SK: Shopping originated from Korea Da ze!

HK: Like, whatever. No it wasnt, Korea.

~Piri, Hong Kong, and South Korea

**Like hey guys**

**No, "like" is like totally my word! Always has and always will be….**

**Did I like really South Korea?**

**Sure I'll totally go shopping with you Piri….that is like the most asked question….**

**FemPoland x**


	53. NanaMii148 6

Bonjour~!

I promise I'll remember this time! I can do it !

Yeah! I totally should! But it's hard to find 918 good songs -' Do you have  
>any ?<p>

First time I ate a candyfloss it was at a western show at Disneyland! Still  
>trying to understand why they were giving candyfloss.<p>

Well Liet is too nice and innocent to be mad at. But still. Why can't he see  
>that she's totally mean with him and that he should be with you!<p>

I'll help you with that! I'm like a second Cupid!

OKAY! I'm going to punch her! Gosh, I wanted to do that for YEARS! Thanks!

Oh my God, yes it's so funny to look at him from above! Because usually I  
>don't even reach his shoulders! Frustrating!<p>

Looove~

NanaMii

**Czesc~!**

**You like, totally did it! YAY! Well done ^^**

**Like totally! I don't know like THAT many...but i know some..."Don't walk away" by Basshunter is totally awesome, so is "evacuate the dance floor" by Cascada...I'll totally think of some more for you...**

**Disneyland! OMG I like, always wanted to go there...it sounds totally awesome!**

**Totally. He is like, such a sweetheart...I know whenever I was like, mad at him, it would never be for long...but i do totally wish that too. I like, miss what we used to be...**

**-smiles- Like thank you soooooooooooooo much ^^**

**-blushes- I'm like, not even that tall...I'm up to like, the middle of his scarf...TOTALLY frustrating...**

**Love ya**

**FemPoland x **


	54. royaltruorange 2

Poland,

Piri: Yeah, I heard you have more style than Taiwan! Tat's really saying  
>something.<p>

HK: Like, whatever. And Piri just wants to look good cuz her wardrobe is so  
>ba-<p>

Piri: *hits him in the head*

SK: YES YOU ORIGINATED FROM ME DA ZE! AND STYLE ORIGINATED FROM ME ALSO!

HK: *hits SK in the head*

SK: So *looks through mail* You like Lithy da ze?

Piri: That's invasion of privacy =.=;

SK: But they originated fr-

Piri: WOAH YOU LIKE LITHUANIAN? dude, I can so help ;)

~Piri, South Korea, and Hong Kong

**Like, hey again ^^**

**Like more style then Taiwan…OMG, people used to like totally call me the Queen of style….though that was, like, AGES ago…..**

**No prob, Piri….shopping is like, my life line, so I can go with you anytime ^^**

**Ok….like whatever**

**Why do people like totally feel the need to read my mail? But still, yeah….I like, love him… -blushes-**

**Really? You like totally can? OMG, thanks sooooooooooo much**

**FemPoland x**


	55. Vtal Regions R Prussian Territory 18

Dear Poland

NM: *Is laughing like an insane fangirl*

K: She...she stole a kiss from Russia...and is fangirling over it...Please  
>help...Anyways I went to the mall the other day and saw this cute little<br>stuffed puppy, and by stuffed I mean it was alive once then when it died  
>someone had it stuffed...I Bought It! :D<p>

~K & NM 

**-Smiles- t-that's totally great, New Mexico…like, good for you**

**To be honest, Kiki…I have like no idea how to help, a first kiss is totally special…I remember mine…I was totally hyper for like, the first week…but don't worry, it like, wears off…**

**Aww, like poor puppy…what kind was it?**

**FemPoland x**


	56. Vital Regions R Prussian Territory 19

Poland,

K: I find it hard how to believe her kiss was special concurring she tricked  
>Russia, she said 'Hey Russua come here' and he said "da Comrade New Mexico?"<br>then she grabbed his scarf, pulled his face down, kissed him then ran away  
>giggling like an idiot<p>

NM: *Stops giggling for a sec* Oh and Dad saw that so I'm grounded for a year!

K: Oh...My...God, im gonna die...anyways about the puppy It was like a little  
>adorable beagle...it freaks the neighbors out...<p>

~K & NM

**-giggles- Like OMG! But then again, it was probably totally special for her...**

**O-Moj-Boze! A year! Thats like...totally a long time to be grounded for...**

**But don't like, worry about it Kiki, it will be totally fine ^^**

**AWWWWW I LIKE TOTALLY LOVE BEAGLES!**

**FemPoland x**


	57. VstavajSonce 10

Poland,

You, know, back in the Commonwealth, I had a crush on you. That's probably why  
>it was so awkward. Sorry.<p>

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

P.S. Happy Valentines Day. I know this is early, but I'm likely to miss it.

**OMG! LIET! It's been like, ages….-hugs him-**

**No, its totally not that, it was probably the really awkward things I said that made it totally awkward. Don't like blame yourself…its totally ok**

**With Love,**

**FemPoland xxx**

**P.S: Like, happy valentine's day to you too ^^**

**You will like totally be my valentines…right?**


	58. VstavajSonce 11

Poland,

Well, it was bound to be weird since we were just kids. Well, teenagers, but  
>still.<p>

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

P.S. Of course! I always am. XOXO

**LIET**

**Well yeah, that made it TOTALLY awkward and junk...but it was because of like what i said too... if i had like kept my stupid mouth shut...then it wouldn't have been as awkward...I'm like totally sorry**

**With Love,**

**FemPoland x**

**P.S: Like, YAY! It's just, like, I thought, since you are with Belarus and like stuff...you might want her as your Valentines...but then like, THANKS SO MUCH! –hugs him-**

**P.P.S: Like, how was your birthday?**


	59. VstavajSonce 12

Poland,

No, not at all. We're still friends, so even if it was awkward, it wasn't all  
>bad, you know.<p>

With Love,

Lithuania (Toris)

P.S. With her? She hardly gives me the time of day-I suppose I'm just a  
>pastime to her, right? Her 'goal' is Iva-Russia, not me. And besides, Being<br>you Valentine is one of my favorite traditions, and I'll be damned if I let it  
>die so easily.<p>

P.S.S. It was alright. America practiacally kidnapped me the day before, and  
>then threw me this huge part with all his underlings(the states, that is). I<br>tried to call you, but I left my cel phone at home, and America's doesn't do  
>long-distance calls. Which I, personally, think is quite idiotic, because he's<br>a country, and he should easily and quickly be able to contact other  
>countries... Sorry, I'm ranting now. Sorry.<p>

**Liet~**

**That's like totally great to know...and no, the there were some totally awesome times too...like that time when we were like playing chess...and like, the story-telling about our capitals...**

**With love**

**FemPoland xxx**

**P.S: You, just like totally realised that now? She was always after him...though what I totally don't get is Russia's her brother and like junk...ew! Aw, you're totally adorable –hugs him-**

**P.P.S: Sounds totally awesome! But i like prefer smaller parties...remember those ones we had during the common-wealth...TOTALLY fun! That is totally idiotic...i agree. It's ok, I was like busy that day anyway...trying to bake sakotis...totally failed though –looks guiltily at the floor-**


	60. VRRPT20

Poland,

K:Oh hey sorry I never sent mail I've been writing a story'

NM: about my life...she's a stalker!

K: Your just jelly!

NM: I am not jealous...

K: What ever, so Poland, how goes life? B3

NM: I manage to get Russia as my valentine...Belarus nearly killed me 8D

K & NM

**Like, hey guys**

**Don't worry, it's totally cool...a story! I totally love stories! Can you like, show it to me when it's done? Like, please...**

**Like what is there to be jealous about? –is confuzzled-**

**Kiki, life is totally awesome...Liet was my valentines and –sighs dreamily- it was totally fabulous...**

**Ha! Liet told me that like her main aim was Russia...I'd totally be careful if i were you**

**FemPoland x**


	61. VRRPT21

Poland,

NM: Yea i think Belarus is planning my death as we speak...

K: *rolls eyes* aaannnyywwaaayyysss..Good for you that Lithuania was your  
>valentine!...Im not sure why NM should be jealous...I just want to say that...<p>

NM: *face palm*

K: and I post the first chapter a few days ago and is currently working on the  
>next ^-^<p>

NM: mhmm...Hey random thought! Has anyone notice the name for the  
>AmericaEngland (UsUk) Looks like U Suk?

~K & NM

**Like, hey again**

**O.o...that is a totally scary thought...**

**LOL Kiki, I totally can't wait to read it...**

**HAHA! OMG THAT IS LIKE TOTALLY TRUE! However I never noticed it...**

**((USUK is one my favourite pairings actually))**

**FemPoland x**


	62. VRRPT22

Poland,

NM: A non hetalia fan noticed it xD

K: Yea, I guess it takes a normal person to see that. I cut my lip on my  
>pencil, I should stop chewing the metal end...<p>

Nm: No really?

K; *Smacks NM* I recently watched HetaOni...I'm now sad and scared...

~K & NM

**Like yeah….they did…. ^^**

**OUCH! That sounds totally painful!**

**HetaOni is like totally sad =(**

**FemPoland x**


	63. Darkluvumbreon

Hello Fem!Poland.

This is Belarus. AND PRUSSIA! STOP FORGETTING ME!

*Holds out knife* Shut up!

My question to you is how do I get Lithuania to stop following me around all  
>the damn time? and now Prussia will talk.<p>

KEEP HIM AWAY FROM MY GIRLFR-

*jumps on Prussia* That's all we have time for!

**Like, hey **

**Well, to be totally honest, i am kind of like, surprised you are writing to me...but like, since you wanna know I'll totally tell you...according to the recent letters Liet wrote to me, he seems to have totally given up on you, since you like totally ignore him half the time. To be totally truthful, i am kinda glad...I have like, missed him quite alot since the end of the commonwealth and i do still love him...*blushes***

**Oh like hey Prussia, of course I wouldn't forget you. You are totally awesome after all...and i don't even have to try. Liet has like totally moved on...WOAH! You and Belarus are totally dating? Since when?And like how's Gilbird btw? He is totally adorable.**

**FemPoland xx**


	64. darkbeyonddeath666

Dear Miss. Poland

Hello this is Wisconsin one of America's daughters. I believe we spoke briefly  
>when dad took me to a world meeting. If you font remember I'm the short one<br>with black hair, grey eyes and I dress a bit punk like. If you still don't  
>remember that's ok I'm kinda easy to forget.<p>

So how have you been? I hope you are doing well. So has anything interesting  
>happened lately?<p>

Sincerely

Samantha Lynne Jones

P.S

I sent some of my home made fudge with the letter. I hope you like it.

**Like, hey Wisconsin**

**Don't worry, of course I totally remember you**

**Like OMG! *blushes* please don't call me _Miss _Poland…it makes me feel totally OLD!**

**I am totally great thanks. I've got Liet back and I just feel like totally great. Life is totally awesome right now.**

**Oh and like thanks for the fudge, it was totally delicious.**

**FemPoland x**


	65. darkbeyonddeath666 2

Dear Poland

That's good I'm glad you remember me.

Ohh all right I'll just call you by you nation name now. Is that fine?

It's nice to here your doing well. Lit is Mr. Lithuania right?

Good I'm glad you enjoyed it. I could send more if you want

Sincerely

Wisconsin

**Like hey again**

**Yeah it totally is ^^**

**Yes it like totally is, thank you….**

**Yeah, Liet is like totally Lithuania, but when we met, we decide to totally give each other nicknames, so now I like totally call him Liet which is short for Lietuva which is Lithuanian for Lithuania….are you like totally confused yet? This is why we totally shortened our names =D**

**Oh like, yes please, but I don't want to totally be a nuisance…**

**FemPoland x**


	66. darkbeyonddeath666 3

Poland

No problem but if you have something you'd rather be called just say so.

I see that's intresting but not all that confusing really. Yes I can see  
>where it would get a bit confusing.<p>

I sent some more with new cherry cordial kind I'm trying tell me what you  
>think please.<p>

Wisconsin

**That is totally true, and thanks ^^**

**Haha, yes it was like totally confusing...**

**Ok... –tries some- WOW THIS IS LIKE TOTALLY DELICIOUS!**

**FemPoland x**


	67. darkbeyonddeath666 4

Poland

Yea it is and no problem.

Yes it could be but I am fairly logical so I worked it out.

Well on glad you liked it I'll make a note of that.

Wisconsin

**Like good for you. Some people totally didn't**

**Yay! You are a totally good cook**

**FemPoland x**


	68. Jenna the Writer

Mom,

So, I like totally don't get why I'm writing to you when we live in the same  
>house, but, whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to ask i Vilnius could come and<br>visit. We want to go shopping together, anyway, I still don't see why I'm  
>bothering to write when you're downstairs, but, whatever.<p>

Tootles,

Warsaw

Aleksander Łukasiewicz

**Like hey Warsaw**

**Like of course Vilnius can visit.**

**And to be totally honest I don't get that either, but whatever.**

**Love you**

**FemPoland/Mum xxx**

**P.S: I am totally sorry that every time i get angry I try to like make you every ones capital...**


	69. Anonymous

**:Yo! Poland! Can I call ya Polly? (Since yar the female Poland and all.)**

**Anyway, yo again! I'm not American but I sometimes, SOMETIMES speak like one..**

**Also, what kind of awesome tourist destinations are at your place?**

**Sincerely,  
>Anonym<strong>

Like hey! OMG I have like totally not been doing this for AGES! Its totally great to be back.

Sure you can totally call me Polly, if you like want to.

Haha, it's totally ok.

Well, I totally have loads of mountains and old towns…oh and Auschwitz... I'm still a little, like, guilty about that one.

FemPoland


	70. Anonym

**Anonym:Poland,**

**Thanks, Polly!  
>Oh, and uh, why're ya totally guilty?<strong>

**Anonym**

You're like totally welcome

Oh…well like so many innocent people died in Auschwitz…some of them were totally from Poland so…-sighs shakily and hangs her head, trying not to cry-

FemPoland


	71. sol jones

**Dear polly,  
>hey poland! Are we still on for shopping this weekend if i dont get hung up at<br>Austria's house? I found this fantastical store you would love! how are you  
>btw?<br>love,  
>HungaryElizabeta**

OMG! LIZZY! I like totally haven't spoken to you in ages! –hugs-

Of course we are totally going shopping this weekend. –smiles- sounds like totally awesome, tell me more!

I'm like totally fine, this letter sending is totally fun. How are you?

FemPoland


	72. darkbeyonddeath666 5

**Aw thanks your so sweet.**

**Thanks but I don't really think I'm all that good.**

**Hey don't tell my mom but I'm going on a date with Thailand. What do you think  
>I should wear the black dress with black heels or the tee shirt with black<br>leather jacket jeans and boots**

**Wisconsin**

You're like totally welcome

Aw, of course you are good. Don't like totally put yourself down.

OMG! That's totally great. Hm…well it totally depends what look you're looking for. The dress give a totally sexy kinda look, and the other outfit gives the awesome factor. It's hard to totally decide, but I'd probably wear the tee, leather jacket and boots. But hey, at the end of the day, it's like totally your decision.

Hope that like totally helped.

FemPoland xx


End file.
